A New Beginning: Life at Shade Academy
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Side story of A New Beginning. After the Fall of Beacon, Akame and Leone along with the rest of their team has moved over to Shade Academy in Vacuo. From there, they'll see the subtle differences between the two academies and meet some familiar faces.
1. Starting Over

**A/N: So I decided to do a more in depth story about team ALCE's experience in Shade Academy. This'll plug in what I couldn't add in the main story. This won't be too long and I do have a few ideas for it. There is the wayward spoiler alert. Not for what happens in Vol 3 because we all seen it by now but for what I added up to Vol 2 in A New Beginning. Again, you have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill and/or RWBY. They belong to their original owners

A New Beginning: Life at Shade Academy

Shade One: Starting Over

Najenda blew out a puff of smoke from the cigarette she was smoking while looking over Akame and Leone's papers. All three were currently in Najenda's office. It was still weird for the two girls seeing their former boss. They should've been used to it at this point seeing people they knew before but last time Akame checked, Najenda was still alive in her world. "Akame Night and Leone Wild. Akame has high marks in her studies while Leone has…above average." The Faunus blonde groaned at that. "All in all, very impressive records from the both of you." The two girls were pleased to hear that. Najenda set down the papers. "So where does the part that you two are assassins come into play?"

And the two were surprised that she knew about that. "How did you-"

"Ozpin's secretary, Glynda gave me the rundown when she gave me your papers." Najenda interrupted Akame. "This Empire, the team you were previously on, these…Imperial Arms that you use Akame. At first, I was surprised that two young girls such as yourselves were assassins before given what you had to do. And from a different world no less. So why decide to become huntresses?"

Akame stared at the headmistress. "Because of what we went through before. Ozpin gave us a second chance at something we never thought of having. To us, being huntresses is the closest we'll have in leading normal lives. A purpose."

Najenda blew out another puff of smoke. "Sounds like him doing that for poor souls like you two. In all honesty, perhaps you two being assassins from before may benefit you."

Leone raised an eyebrow to that. "What do you mean?"

The headmistress smiled at the two girls. "One thing you should know about Vacuo is that here in Shade Academy, we are the only true source of law and order in the kingdom. Despite the people's disregard for the laws, all of them, including us follow one philosophy. Those who can survive in this harsh environment are more than welcome to live among us regardless who they are and where they came from." Already this sounded familiar to the Empire to both Akame and Leone. "I can tell you two can make it through but we'll see what your other two teammates can do. Speaking of them, I've received word they'll be arriving at the school tomorrow. Once they do, we'll begin your initiation."

Akame narrowed her eyes at that. "Initiation?"

Najenda chuckled a little. "Yes. You four are from the outside of this kingdom. We'll see what you four are capable of."

"Does this tie into this philosophy of yours?" Akame asked.

Najenda nodded at the question. "But of course. Since all of you are already a team, we'll be judging you as one. We'll also be seeing if you have what it takes to live among us."

"And if we don't?" Leone asked.

Najenda smiled at the Faunus blonde. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I have seen what all of you could do from the tournament. I just want to see it for myself."

There was one more question Akame needed to ask. "Since you know who we really are, can you be sure about this?"

Najenda set down the cigarette to the side. "Just as long you don't kill any of the other students. Like Ozpin, I'll let the rest of the staff know. Now then…Kurome!" The doors behind opened up as both girls looked back to see Kurome walk into the office. "You can take these two to their new room."

Kurome nodded at the older woman. "Yes, Headmistress." Both Akame and Leone stood up.

Najenda waved at the three girls. "Enjoy the rest of your day." All of them gave Najenda one last look before leaving the room.

 **B**

The three girls were walking through the courtyard with Kurome leading the other two. Leone sighed now that the meeting was over. "Man. That was something huh. It was weird talking to her again."

Kurome was quite curious about that. "So you knew the Headmistress from before?"

"You can say something like that." Akame replied.

Leone looked around the courtyard where there other students who were wearing different clothing. Some of them were even staring at her and Akame. "So is there like a dress code here like there was at Beacon?"

Kurome shook her head at the question. "Not really. It's mostly wear what you want."

So far that was the best thing the Faunus blonde had heard. "Awesome. Finally, I don't have to wear any freaking skirts."

"Why don't you like wearing skirts?" Kurome asked.

Akame decided to answer that. "Leone isn't a fan of them. She's more accustomed to…legwear."

Her younger sister just shrugged. "Okay. To each their own preference." All of them finally made it to where the dorm rooms were and stopped in front of a door. "And here's your room. It may not be the same as Beacon but at least we hope you can call it home." She smiled at the two girls. "I'll see you two tomorrow at the initiation. I'll know all of you will do fine. See ya." She walked away from her sister and Leone.

Both of them looked at the door for several seconds. "Shall we take a look?" Leone asked.

Akame nodded at the question. "Yes." She reached for the knob and turned it as she opened the door slowly. Once it was fully open, they saw what their new room looked like. Both girls walked into the room and looked around in it. It certainly had a more western feel to it. There was a large circular rug in the middle of the room with red, brown, and yellow. There were two doors on the sides probably leading to the closet and bathroom. Two desks were placed next to the door on each side with bookshelves above them and the third one in front of a window on the other side of the room. What stood out the most were beds that seemed to be integrated into the walls. Two on each side and one above the other.

Leone was a little impressed by it. "Huh. I can get used to this and we have bunk beds. Sorta. I can imagine Yang being a little jealous." She sat down on the bottom bunk and chuckled. "Comfy too."

Akame sat down next to her girlfriend. "So I guess this our new life after Beacon. I wonder how everyone else is doing."

The Faunus thought about that. "Far as we know, Weiss is back at Atlas, Blake is with Ruby and Yang. That's pretty much it. Don't know about the others. Guess we'll have to make the most of it."

That was the truth Akame had to acknowledge. "I suppose you're right. All we can do now is wait for Cora and Esdeath to arrive. So what'll we do now?" Leone smirked as she had a very good idea and pushed Akame down on the bed. The other girl was surprised by this. "Leone?"

She saw that same predatory look in Leone's eyes and knew all too well what they meant. "One week, Akame. I had to go one week without you. I think we should catch up on that. What do you think?" If Akame had one weakness, it would how alluring Leone could be to her. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes waiting for what will happen next. That was all Leone needed to know and pressed her lips against Akame's.

 **B**

It was the next day and Akame and Leone were waiting in front of the school entrance. Akame groaned a little as she rubbed her leg. The Faunus blonde couldn't help but laugh. "Still feeling a little sore down there?"

Akame failed to see the humor. "You're rough as usual."

Leone smirked at that. "You said the same thing about my tongue and you weren't complaining about that. In fact, you were screaming with such delight."

Akame blushed at the detail. She still wasn't comfortable discussing their sex life. "Let's just hope none of the others heard that."

The Faunus blonde scoffed at that. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard us." Akame had hoped not.

Soon the two girls saw two other silhouettes walking toward them. Both of them smiled and laughed as to who they were. "Cora! Esdeath!" Never had Akame thought she would be happy to see Esdeath again. She ran up to the two girls.

Cornelia laughed happily seeing her leader and ran up to her with Esdeath following close behind. "Akame!" The two of them gave each of a much-needed hug. "It's so great seeing you again! I was so worried about you."

"Akame!" Esdeath joined in on the hug too. "You're okay!" She was crying out of happiness.

Leone couldn't help but smile at the reunion while crossing her arms under her breasts. "What? I don't get a hug?"

Cornelia looked over at the Faunus blonde and smiled at her. "Didn't forget you." She let go of Akame and ran over to her other teammate to give her a hug as well. It lasted for a few seconds before Cornelia separated from the other girl. "So how are Ruby and Yang?"

Leone was glad to answer that question. "They're doing just fine. In fact, Yang is going to feel a lot better now that Blake is with her now."

The blonde was surprised to hear that. "Wait, Blake came back?"

Esdeath walked up to her Faunus teammate. "And what about Ruby?"

Leone's expression changed slightly. "She took Weiss' leaving a little harder than I thought." Esdeath thought as much. She caught a glimpse of Weiss' face before she boarded a plane back to Atlas. She looked so sad. "To top it off, Weiss left a letter for her saying how she felt about her. Kind of a crappy way to confess to someone after all of that happened huh?"

Hearing that saddened Esdeath more. This wasn't how she wanted to end things with Weiss. "It is. So now that we're here, what do we do?"

"Ahem." Everyone looked behind to see Kurome. "Now that all members of team ALCE are gathered, follow me to the site. It's there where the initiation will begin." She turned around and started walking.

Two of the members didn't know what she meant by that. "What does she mean by initiation?" Cornelia asked.

Both Akame and Leone started to walk following Kurome. "She means the first step to being accepted here." Already the other two members were feeling a little uneasy about this but followed them to where this site would be.

 **B**

The team found themselves way back at the school and ended up part of the desert. They weren't alone, though. "This is…uh…" Esdeath couldn't find the right word since there were multiple eyes seeing them.

To Leone, she welcomed it. "Intimidating? I guess so. Looks like the whole school is out here just for us." She saw a few familiar faces within the crowd. "Check it out." She nudged over to part of the crowd.

Akame looked over and saw what Leone was getting at. "Team NDGO. They fought against Sun's team and lost."

Her girlfriend laughed. "Yep and looked over there." She nudged over to another part of the crowd.

Esdeath looked over at the direction. "That's team BRNZ."

Cornelia saw them as well. "They fought against JNPR."

"On top of them…" Akame looked over at another part of the crowd. "The rest of team KRCT."

All of them reached a cliff overlooking a large pit where Najenda was waiting for them standing on a platform. She smiled at the four of them. "So nice to have all four of you here. Come up here." All four climbed the stairs and stood atop next the headmistress. She looked over the crowd before her. "As all of you know, these four you see now, they were once students of Beacon Academy! A school that had suffered a terrible loss! Three teams of our own had seen it before their very eyes! Out of respect for Ozpin, I have accepted this team to join us here. Of course, they are nothing more than outsiders to most of us now! They will be put to the test of our philosophy here. If they survive, they'll be welcome among us! Now we will begin their initiation and will show us what they're capable of!" She turned to the team. "Are you ready?"

Her response was Leone cracking her knuckles. "Are we done yet?"

Najenda chuckled at the answer. "I believe so. Let the initiation…' She raised her arm. "Begin!" She snapped her fingers and the four girls were catapulted high into the air over the pit. Naturally, all four girls screamed.

"I should've expected something like this from her!" Leone yelled out.

All of them started to fall down into the pit. "Esdeath!"

Esdeath nodded at her leader's word. "Right!" She extended her hand out and large slide of ice was created out of the ground. All four members managed to land on the top and began sliding down. The team managed to land on the ground safely. "Is everyone alright?"

Cornelia just sighed in relief. "I'm good right here. I didn't expect to be launched like that all of a sudden."

Leone cracked her neck. "Same here. Guess the boss hasn't changed a bit in this world."

Akame scouted the area. "So what happens now?"

Leone looked around as well and saw a slight movement in the sand. "We got company." Not a second later after saying that, there were several eruptions coming out of the sand. They saw the Grimm coming out of the blasts. "Guess we're bound to see some familiar faces." The team saw several Death Stalkers and King Taijitus. There were several other Grimm they haven't seen before. Several large lizard like Grimm that flicked their forked tongue at them and other lizard Grimm that had horns coming out of their back, legs, and shoulders. "Guess we'll have to rip these guys a new one!" Leone flicked her wrists to activate Lionel and Cornelia drew out Twin Knight.

For Akame, she grabbed the handle for Murasame and drew out the sword carefully until it was fully out. Kurome was rather curious about the weapon her sister would be fighting with. "That's weird. I don't think I've seen Akame use that sword before." BRNZ and NDGO thought the same.

Akame pointed Murasame at the Grimm. "Esdeath, pave us a path!"

Esdeath smiled at the order. "Very well!" She slammed both hands onto the sand. **"Kalten Königreich!"** Ice quickly rushed over to where the Grimm were and froze over the sand. All of the Grimm screeched when they felt the ice.

The path was made for the team. "Leone, you're in charge of ridding the Death Stalkers. Cora, you and I will handle these lizard Grimm. Esdeath, provide backup to anyone who needs it."

All of them eyed on their targets. "On it!"

"Then let's go!" All four members charged at the horde of Grimm.

Leone jumped over to her targets and reached to them first. "Come here you little shits!" She clasped her hands together and slammed them on top of one of the Death Stalkers heads as it shrieked in pain. The second approached the Faunus girl and had its stinger ready. It launched its stinger at Leone. The Faunus blonde suddenly turned around and caught it with her claws. She grinned at the Grimm. "How convenient." Leone jumped off the Grimm she was standing on bringing the Death Stalker she currently held with her. She turned around while lifting the Grimm over her. As they came down, Leone slammed the second Death Stalker on top of the first one and landed in front of them. She landed in front of both of them and turned to her teammate. "Hey, Esdeath! How about a Grimm shish kabob!?

Esdeath smiled at the suggestion and raised two fingers at the Death Stalkers. **"Eis Speer!"** An ice javelin emerged out of the ground and ran through the Grimm's bodies.

Leone chortled at the sight. "Awesome." She heard some hissing behind her and turned around to face the King Taijitus. "Bring it on. I need new boots anyway."

One of the lizard Grimm Akame was facing opened its mouth and spit out violet saliva at her. Akame jumped out the attacks way and it hit the ice instead. As it hit the ice, a purple cloud rose up and the saliva made a hissing sound. Akame already knew what that meant. _"They spit out deadly poison."_ With that in mind, she rushed over to the first lizard Grimm and stabbed it in the head from underneath. Akame saw the second one jumping at her with its mouth open. She removed Murasame and jumped back to avoid the attack.

Najenda chuckled at the Grimm Akame was fighting. "Careful. The last thing you need to experience is the bite from a Gilamodo. I heard the pain is beyond hell and the poison they spit out can eat through your skin. Then there are the Horned Devils. Their method of attacking is shooting projectiles from out of their bodies. These are desert Grimm you're fighting now and others out there. Different than the Beowolves and Ursas you're used to fighting."

Akame saw three of the Gilamodos charged at her. She readied Murasame and rushed toward the Grimm. As they met in the middle, Akame delivered several swift slashes at them while passing them by. In the next second, all three were roaring in pain and dropped dead. Nebula, the leader of NDGO, raised an eyebrow. "How strange." The rest of her team looked over at her. "She only cut those Grimm a few times without finishing them off and yet they were killed effectively. I've never seen a weapon do that before."

They looked back at the battle before them. Octavia, another member of NDGO had a thought. "If a sword like hers can do that, what can it do if she fought against others with that same sword?"

It was a haunting thought indeed. "Maybe that's why we never saw her use that sword before during the Vytal Festival. It was that dangerous." Gwen pointed out.

Dew took a closer look at Akame's sword. "One thing is for sure. That girl looks more deadly wielding that sword then she did with the other."

The horned Grimm screeched at Cornelia as it sent multiple spikes from its body at her. The blonde jump over the attack and combined her two axes into one. She twirled it around while yelling and cleaved the Grimm's head in two. Cornelia turned around to see the other two Horned Devils send a barrage of spikes in her direction. Cornelia pulled back her arm and gathered her power around her fist. **"PULVERIZATION KING!"** She threw her arm out and sent a powerful air pressure attack that blew away the attack along with the two Grimm. The Horned Devils instantly crashed into the wall.

All that was left was the King Taijitus. Which so happened to be tossed on the ground before giving out its last roar and dissipated. Leone dusted off her claws. "I say that's all of them." All of team ALCE looked up at Najenda. "So we're done here or what?!"

Najenda's response was putting in a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it up. She blew out a puff of smoke. _"I knew these four would have what it takes. Especially their leader. That's one special sword she has"_ Najenda blew out a puff of smoke.

All of them noticed stairs made of ice connect to the cliff. The team walked back to the top in front the headmistress and the rest of the students of the school. Akame looked up at her former boss. "Are we done with your initiation now?"

Najenda blew out another puff of smoke and smiled at the four girls. "Yes, you are. Welcome to Shade Academy, team ALCE."


	2. Unexpected Teachers

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill and/or RWBY. They belong to their original owners

A New Beginning: Life at Shade Academy

Shade Two: Unexpected Teachers

The door opened to team ALCE's dorm room and Cornelia was the first enter while sighing out of tiredness. "Finally." After they passed their initiation, the team spent the rest of the day familiarizing the campus layout. Having Kurome as the guide certainly was helpful and they realized how much different it was compared to Beacon. Esdeath and Cornelia learned about how the school was the only law and order around in Vacuo. Also, there was no dress code which again, made Leone very happy. After taking the tour for the whole day, they went their separate ways which led to them where they are now.

While Cornelia sat down on the nearest bunk ignoring the room, Esdeath stopped and admired their new room. "We actually have bunk beds."

Her words finally registered to Cornelia and looked around the room. "Hey, you're right. That's pretty cool actually."

Esdeath giggled happily as she ran over to the top bunk the blonde was sitting under. "I call top bunk!" She climbed on top of the bunk and laid down on the bed happily.

Leone couldn't help but laugh at her teammate's enjoyment. "Someone's happy."

Esdeath buried her face into the pillow while smiled before turning to blonde Faunus. "I actually like the idea of bunk beds. I was kinda jealous that Ruby and her team had them." Again, she showed that childlike desire the old Esdeath never had. It was then her expression changed to a sad one. "Ruby…"

Now everyone felt the same way once she brought up Ruby. Not only her but the memories they had back at Beacon. Leone sighed as she walked over to her bottom bunk and sat down. "Kinda makes you miss the good old days huh? All of us having a good time. Laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. Then shit hit the fan and nothing became right anymore."

Akame walked over to her girlfriend and sat down next to her. "Beacon was like a home for all of us. It's where everything started again for us and where we first met you two. And now…it's gone."

Their leader brought up a good point. Beacon was the place all of them met each other and first became a team. Esdeath let out a small whine which Cornelia noticed. "Hey, it'll be okay. We can get through this."

Her teammate whined a little more. "It's not that. It's my Teddy Ursa." Tears were coming out of her eyes anime style. "He's still back at Beacon probably all alone and scared and cold."

Everyone else should've expected her to say that. Akame did admit she had a similar problem. "Now that I think about it, that plushy you won for me is still there too Leone."

Leone couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Looks like we left a lot more back at Beacon then we thought." She looked up at the ceiling. "So I guess this is how we're living now."

Akame looked over to her two team members. "How do your parents feel about this?"

Cornelia smiled at her leader. "Papa wasn't against it. He knew how much I loved this team and I couldn't bear to be separated from all of you. Especially with the history we shared."

Esdeath managed to stop crying. "My father was the same, though he was a little hesitant at first for sending me to a place like this but I like being with all of you."

The Faunus blonde snickered. "Least we have some cold ice in the desert. Think you can handle the desert heat?"

Her teammate nodded at the question. "I'm positive."

That's what Leone wanted to hear. She looked at the name. "It's still kinda weird how this place is similar to the Empire."

Cornelia was curious about that. "How so?"

"She means how this place is the only law around while everything else is probably in disarray." Akame explained. "The Empire ruled the same way except it actually enforces those laws and it's the people who disregard them." The other two girls have heard about how the Empire Akame and Leone lived was a total nightmare to live in time to time.

Esdeath wondered something else about the kingdom. "What about the government?"

Leone already heard about them earlier before she went back to Patch. "Give them points for trying but like Akame said, it's the people around here who disregard the law." She had enough talking about law and government. It didn't suit her anyway. "Enough about that, though. Wait until you hear what we know about the headmistress here."

Esdeath and Cornelia were a little interested now. There were several seconds of silence outside of their room. "WHAT!?"

They couldn't believe what they told them. "The headmistress is your former leader of the team you were on before!?"

Leone nodded at Cornelia's question. "Uh-huh. You got it. I was surprised when I first saw her. I almost didn't believe it at first. Then again, the same could be said for you Esdeath. And Kurome, and Chelsea. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if we were to see the rest of our team in this world if this trend keeps going."

She brought up a good point to Akame. _"Seeing them again, huh."_ She thought back to her old team. _"If Cora is in this world, then maybe the rest of them are in this world too."_ Seeing them again did excite her. Especially Tsukushi. It was a wishful thought. Speaking of thoughts, she had one more. _"Come to think of it, if Najenda was the one who adopted Kurome and is her adoptive mother, does that mean…"_ She shook her head and smiled. _"No. I've been with Najenda far too long to think of her like that."_

"What's up Akame?"

The leader of the team looked at the other girls and just smiled at them. "It's nothing." She stretched out her arms while her eyes were closed until Akame finished and opened them once she was done. "In any case, we should probably rest up now. We have our first day tomorrow of Shade Academy."

Leone grinned at that. "True that. Let's show these Shade kids what we can do."

Cornelia laughed at her fellow blonde's words. "They already kinda did back at the Vytal Festival. It's showing our academic skills they'll see." Now that Leone was a little worried about.

 **B**

"Does this look okay?" Esdeath turned her whole body around wearing the outfit she wore when Akame and Leone first met her.

Leone smiled at her. "You look fine to me. I think you look the part."

Since there wasn't a dress code for Shade Academy, Everyone was wearing what they felt like. Leone was wearing a previous outfit she wore before when she went out with Yang for the first time. For Akame, it was her standard outfit as always. Cornelia was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a light blue zigzag explosion pattern on it and black jeans. Said blonde looked over at her leader. "Akame, why are you wearing your battle outfit?"

Akame looked at herself. "I've always worn this even after I've done missions."

Cornelia questioned the girl's clothing sense while Leone just snickered. "Trust me, Akame wears what she likes. I even remember that one time Mine made her wear all kinds of different dresses and outfits. It was hilarious."

Akame remembered that all too well. "I didn't like any of them."

Leone smiled at her girlfriend. "And yet you wore one when we went on our date and at the dance."

The other girl had a reason for that. "That was because it was only for you and it was special for us."

The Faunus blonde felt rather honored hearing that. "Ohh. Is that so? Maybe we should go on more dates because you do look good in a dress."

Both Esdeath and Cornelia giggled at that. "Come on. We should head to our first class. Can't be late on the first day, can we?"

Everyone nodded at Cornelia's words and headed to the door. Akame was the first to open it and they all left the room with her closing it behind them. Now they were headed for their first class. "So what is our first class anyway?" Esdeath asked.

Akame thought back to the schedule they've received. "If I remember right, it's Grimm Studies."

Leone sighed at that. "No offense to Professor Port but I hope this teacher isn't like him going on and on with stories." The only way to find out is to go to the class.

 **B**

 _"_ _No no no no no no no. You have got to be kidding me right? Is this some kind of freaking joke?"_

Akame shared Leone's thoughts as she couldn't believe who their teacher was through the expression her face was making. Their new teacher set down a few books and stacks of paper on his desk. "Good morning my lovely students! I've heard we have some new people joining us today. My heart does go out for you four after what happened at Beacon. Such a tragedy." Akame still couldn't believe her eyes at who she was seeing before her. Their new teacher smiled at them. "But enough about that, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm your new professor. Or rather doctor. Doctor Stylish."

The name sealed Akame's confirmation. To think someone like him would be a teacher. The last time she saw the doctor was her cutting him with Murasame. While the two former assassins were taken by surprise, Esdeath smiled at her new teacher. "He seems really nice."

If she only knew and that's what worried Akame the most. "Alright, let's have you four caught up to speed. We have a lot cover and maybe some on the next test." Even more reason for Leone to dread that he was their teacher.

 **B**

Leone groaned as the team was walking over to their next class. "Seriously. He's going to be our teacher? What a nightmare." Judging from their reactions, Cornelia guessed Akame and Leone knew their teacher from before.

"Akame!" The team looked ahead to see KRCT walking over to them with Kurome smiling at her sister as the two teams stopped in front of each other for the moment. "Hey there. How did you like your first class?"

Akame didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Cornelia could. "It was really nice. I felt like I learned a lot more than we did in Professor Port's class. The teacher was really good."

 _"_ _Speak for yourself."_ Akame and Leone had the same thought.

Kurome thought as much. "Yeah, Doctor Stylish can be a little odd but he's a good teacher."

Her sister still wasn't sure about that. "Is there anything we should know about him? Did he perform any…experiments?"

Kurome tilted her to the side in confusion. "If by experiments you mean bringing Grimm into the classroom for a more real life experience and that's as far as he went. Why would you ask?"

It seemed Stylish has toned down his type of subjects for his experiments. Still, it didn't make Akame any less thrilled that he was her teacher. "Just making sure. That's all."

Kurome already knew her sister was hiding something but decided to leave that for another time. "So what's your next class?"

"World Studies." Cornelia replied. They heard Chelsea laugh at that. "What's so funny?"

Chelsea giggled a little more before she stopped and smiled at the other team. "Boy, are you going to have a fun time. The teacher for that class is very strict and you don't want to get on her bad side or you'll regret it."

Already Leone was dreading her next class. "Great. Thanks for the heads up, though."

The other girl waved her hand at the Faunus blonde. "Good luck. You're going to need it. We'll see you later." KRCT continued on passing by ALCE.

Rienna waved at the team as well. "See you at lunch."

"Take care." Taeko added.

Soon as they left, Akame and her team continued to make their way to their next class. Leone couldn't help but have a bad feeling. "Guess we'll see how bad this next teacher will be."

 **B**

 _"_ _You got to be fucking kidding me! Stylish was bad enough but she's here too?!"_

Leone saw her new teacher drink her tomato juice through a straw from a bottle. "Okay, so I see we have four new students. I'll make this quick. I'm your new teacher, Dorothea Wonder and don't let my appearance fool you. I'm much older than I look. Pay attention in class and you'll be fine. Don't think you're anything special just because you passed the Headmistress' initiation. Although I do feel sorry for what happened to you back at Beacon." She looked over at her board. "Now let's begin our lesson." She started to write on the board.

Leone leaned over to Akame. "Is this some freaky shit huh?"

Akame nodded in agreement. "Yes. First Doctor Stylish and now Dorothea. It's quite unexpected."

It was more than that for the Faunus blonde. "Unexpectedly freaky that's what this is. And what's up with the tomato juice she's drinking? It's weird."

Before the two could talk more, something flew in between them and left a small crater behind them. They looked back to see a piece of chalk embedded into the wall that freaked out some of the other students. The two girls looked back at their teacher who looked less than pleased while tossing another piece of chalk in her hand. "I don't tolerate talking in my classroom. If you have something to say, say it after class. Until then, keep your mouths shut and learn. Oh, and I drink tomato juice because it's nutritional and healthy. Since you two were talking, I want to see your whole team after class. Understand?" All four girls nodded at her. Dorothea smiled at them. "Good." She turned to the board again. "Now, where were we?"

 **B**

Esdeath whined a little in the locker room the team was in for their combat class. "We have to do a report on historical battles that's due next week."

Cornelia zipped up her outfit and wasn't too thrilled about their punishment either. "Yeah and individually too. Plus, we'll be scored as a whole team based how everyone did."

Leone groaned at that. "Sorry. It's our fault."

Akame felt equally guilty. "What's done is done. Let's just focus on what's next."

The Faunus blonde was more than joyful for that. "At least it's a combat class. That's where I'll really shine."

Cornelia smiled at that. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure no one would want to fight you since I'm pretty sure everyone here saw you fight in the Vytal Festival."

The other blonde hated to admit that her teammate was right. "Damn. Well, I can always hold back if that'll make them happy. I guess that also applies to Esdeath and Akame after what they pulled off back in the festival. So I guess you're the odd girl out Cora."

Cornelia gave a glare at the other girl. "Hey, what's supposed to mean?"

"That's enough Leone." Everyone looked over at their leader. "Cora is great a teammate in her own way." Cornelia was glad Akame backed her up. "Now let's head to the arena."

Everyone nodded and left the locker room. "I wonder who the instructor for the combat class is."

Soon as they arrived at the arena, the team saw a student crash into the wall and fall to the floor. "Is that the best you have? If this were a real battle, your opponent would already have broken through that pitiable guard you call a defense!"

It was at that instant when Akame and Leone heard that voice, they froze completely still in fear. Once they saw who their instructor was, it made all the more real to them. "Okay, now this is where I draw the line here."

Esdeath felt a little scared too but for a different reason. "He's…scary."

Cornelia chuckled nervously in agreement. "Yeah. He looks intense."

"It's more than that." The girls looked over at Akame. "That's-"

"So I see you've meet Instructor Budo." The team looked behind to see Kurome and her team. Seemed they had a class together. Kurome smiled at the other team. "Don't let him scare you. Sure he looks intimidating but he's a real softie on in the inside."

That was very hard to believe considering both Akame and Leone fought against him before. "You four must be the new students." The team looked over at Budo who gave them a powerful stare. "I hope you show the same kind of skill back at the festival."

Leone really couldn't believe she had to deal with him again. _"A big softie. Yeah…I can totally see that."_ She thought sarcastically on that last part.

 **B**

What Cornelia said was true. Almost everyone in Budo's combat class didn't want to fight against ALCE. It really pissed off Budo and offered extra credit for anyone who fought one of the members. One did try his hand fighting against Cornelia since he thought she would be the easiest out of the team but lost. Leone sighed in relief as lunch finally came around as the team was in the cafeteria. What differed from the cafeteria from Beacon was that many of the tables were circular and the students could see the food being prepared by the chefs. She was all too glad to have a breather after who they saw. "I don't know how many more surprises I can take in this place."

Akame felt a little exhausted after seeing several familiar faces. She had about enough for today. "This place isn't like the Empire. It is the Empire."

Esdeath and Cornelia looked at each briefly before looking at their teammates. They already knew what was up with them. "Let me guess. The teachers we have were people you previously knew."

Cornelia hit the nail on the head. Akame leaned back in her chair. "They were. Doctor Stylish was a member of the Jaegers and the first one we fought against. He launched an invasion force at our base."

Now Cornelia remembered him. "Oh yeah. You told us about him before back at the festival."

Leone nodded at that. "Yep. I remember how much of a bitch it was fighting against his goons. All in freaky S&M outfits and twisted from the experiments he did to them."

Already the Stylish they knew sounded like a madman. "To top it off, he transformed into some giant monster which made it difficult to…" Akame looked around the cafeteria and back to the rest of the team. "You know." The other two girls understood perfectly well what their leader mean. "In the end, we did manage to defeat him. I never did expect to see him again."

Esdeath could clearly see it on their teammate's expressions. "And what about Professor Dorothea?"

The Faunus groaned at the mention of her. "That freaky bitch. To make a long story short, remember what I told you about Wild Hunt? That freaking pipsqueak was part of them. She was an alchemist who sucked the blood out of her victims to extend her own life. And get this. She was the only person who surpassed my strength."

That was both surprising and hard to believe for other two girls. Especially for someone like Dorothea. "And Budo was once a general same as Najenda and you Esdeath. In fact, he received the rank of Great General from the emperor. His loyalty to the Empire was that of one hundred soldiers. On top of that, he was tied as the most powerful with you Esdeath."

As if one wasn't scary enough for Esdeath. Now she learned there was someone else who was just as strong. "So I'm guessing all of them had the same kind of weapons as you did?"

Akame nodded at the question. "Yes. Doctor Stylish had the Imperial Arms Glorious Hands of God: Perfector. What it does is increase the speed and precision of the user's fingers. You can imagine what that can do in the hands of someone like Stylish."

They really didn't want to. "The Imperial Arms that pint-sized alchemist was called the Blood Collector: Absordex. Try to imagine her having a set of vampire fangs. It's kinda like that. What's more is that her strength increases with every victim she's drained of their blood."

Just when Esdeath and Cornelia couldn't think these Imperial Arms weren't creepy enough. "Budo had the Imperial Arms Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech. They're two piston gauntlets that grant the user to command electricity to their will. It also grants the power of levitation."

Esdeath could see why Budo was considered to be just as strong as her past self. "I really can't imagine you two fighting those kinds of opponents."

Leone didn't blame her teammate for thinking that. "They weren't easy I'll tell you that. I don't know what's scarier. Having them as enemies or having them as our teachers." A terrible thought occurred to her. "Oh goddamn it." She facepalmed at her sudden thought. "Now I'm thinking there might be another Prime Minister out there somewhere in this world. My only hope is that he's either a janitor or some homeless guy." That was scary thought for Akame as well. He was bad enough as is back in the Empire. She couldn't imagine what he could be in the world they were living.

"Excuse me." ALCE looked over to see two familiar teams walking up to them.

Cornelia smiled at them. "This is a surprise. NDGO and BRNZ. What brings you to our table?"

The two teams stopped in front of ALCE and one of the members smiled at them. "Just here to welcome you all to Shade Academy since this is your first day here. We may have seen each other in the tournament but we never really met officially. I'm Nebula Violette, leader of NDGO. The other members of my team are Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, and Octavia Ember."

Leone noticed something about the last girl. "Wait, Ember? Are you-"

Octavia held up her hand. "I know but I have no relation to Rienna. I get often asked that a lot."

That was one mystery out of way. "And what about BRNZ?"

One of the members was about to speak but Nebula interrupted. "They had kinda had the same idea as us but if you ask me, I think it's because the boys wanted to ask one of you out."

One of them took offense to that. "Hey!"

The lone girl on the team rolled her eyes. "She's not wrong."

Her leader ignored the words and looked over at the new team. "Never mind her. In any case, nice to finally meet you in person. Brawnz Ni, leader of team BRNZ. These are my teammates Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio and the joker is May Zedong."

Akame was rather glad some of the other teams from the tournament were here to greet them. Leone smiled at the lone female of team BRNZ. "So May, what's it like living in the same room with three boys?"

May groaned at the question. "Let's just say, it's a pain to have any privacy at all. I sometimes envy other teams like NDGO and yours."

Brawnz took offense to that. "Hey, it's not that bad living with us."

May would say otherwise. "Maybe so but I still have problems with you three."

The conversation was beginning to be a little off topic. "Hey hey! Let's not forget why we're here. To welcome ALCE. Even though…" She glanced over to some of the members while looking slightly nervous.

Akame knew where Nebula was getting at. "You don't have to worry about us. We are on the same side."

Even with that said, some of the members still felt a little uneasy about most of ALCE. Akame had awakened some scary power and went toe to toe with Kurome, Esdeath's semblance was beyond powerful, and Leone's strength was the most insane they've ever seen. It seemed the only normal member they had was Cornelia. "And what do we have here?"

Everyone looked over to see KRCT walking up to them. "Getting cozy with the new arrivals are we?" Kurome smiled at all of them.

Roy wasn't all too happy they showed up. "And what are you doing here?"

Kurome didn't like his tone of voice but tolerated it. "Same as you. Here to greet the new team. It'd be nice they get to know some of the people here considering…"

Leone sighed as she knew what the other girl was going to say. "Save it already. We've heard enough about how we lost Beacon. The last thing we need is your pity. If that's what you're going for?" She eyed at NDGO and BRNZ.

Nebula waved her hands in front of her. "No, no. Nothing of the sort."

Brawnz nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We don't play like that." Now that they were up close, they clearly saw how frightening Leone could truly be.

Kurome had another motive as to why her team was here. "Now that we established that now, how about we get something to eat? I can assure the food is pretty damn good here."

Nolan scoffed at that. "That's because you eat everything in sight."

A vein suddenly popped on Kurome's forehead and glared at him. "I'm sorry but who got their ass kicked in the first round of the tournament?"

Nolan glared back at her. "And you were the one who had some freaky breakdown during her match."

Kurome growled at him. Chelsea got in between of them with her arms held out. "Okay, cool the claws, no pun intended Leone…"

"It's cool."

"And you can settle it in the next combat class. Of course, we all know Kurome is going to kick your ass again Nolan." Rienna and several of the other members couldn't help but laugh at that. "So let's get a move on already. Time for you to experience what the food in Vacuo is like. I can guarantee you it'll be better then what you ate back at Vale."


	3. KRCT's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill and/or RWBY. They belong to their original owners

A New Beginning: Life at Shade Academy

Shade Three: KRCT's Past

"Now as all of you know, different Grimm inhabit the lands of the four kingdoms. Case in point is the Grimm that live out here in the desert who've adapted…"

Leone groaned as eyes were heavy from hearing Stylish's lectures. She put her head down on the desk. "Man…never thought I would miss Port's lectures of his past heroic deeds. At least I could catch up on some sleep."

Esdeath was busy taking notes. "I kinda agree. I miss hearing those."

Cornelia made extra sure writing down what her teacher said. "We are kinda learning more. What do you think Akame?" She didn't hear a reply from her leader. "Akame?" The blonde looked over at the other girl and saw that she was a little out of it. Cornelia poked her shoulder which seemed to snap Akame out of it and turned to her. "Are you okay Akame?"

Akame looked away from her teammate. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Somehow Cornelia knew her leader had much more on her mind.

"Ahem." The team heard Stylish and looked over at him who had his arms crossed. "Something you four wish to share with the rest of the class?"

The whole team looked they were caught in the headlights. Akame shook her head. "No, sir. Nothing at all."

Stylish continued to stare at his students. "And let's keep it that way." He turned around to his board. "Now, continuing on…" He resumed teaching his lesson but Akame continued to linger in her thoughts.

 **B**

Lunch finally came around which Leone now considers a godsend considering who her teachers were now. It's been several weeks now since team ALCE enrolled in Shade Academy and they have gotten used to living in it. Having their former enemies as their teachers, Akame and Leone were still trying to get used to that. Apart from that, everything else seemed good. Kurome and her team spend some time with them whenever they had free time. The same with NDGO much to Kurome's annoyance and even May who wanted more female friends. It was great…but not the same. No matter what, it wasn't the same as living in Beacon with Ruby and everyone else Akame and Leone met. It was something they and the rest of ALCE had to get used to. But there was one that was constantly on Akame's mind and has been thinking about for quite some time.

It was obvious enough for the rest of her team. They've noticed it a while back. Leone took a sip of her milk and set it down. "Alright, Akame. How about you tell us already? You have that look again. Plus, you even haven't touched your food which is really weird."

The Faunus blonde had a point as Akame didn't even touch her lunch. Of course, she was planning on telling them so better sooner than later. "As you wish. I've been debating if we should tell the rest of Kurome's team."

Already they what their leader meant by that. "You mean about who we really are? Past lives and everything?"

Akame nodded at her girlfriend's question. "They deserve to know. I already told Kurome so it makes sense her team should know about it too."

"What about NDGO and our other friends?" Esdeath asked.

Her leader shook her head at the question. "No. I do admit they have been kind to us but we have more history with Kurome's team. History they need to know about."

Leone sighed as she knew where this was going. "So we're doing this again except this time is just with a smaller group. Well, I'm on board just as long we don't tell Chelsea…"

"Leone…"

The Faunus blonde waved her hand nonchalantly at Akame. "I know already. Just pointing that out." Cornelia and Esdeath still had no idea what their two teammates had to hide involving Chelsea. What about you two?"

The other two members looked at each other then back at their teammates. "If Akame says so. Plus, I don't think our other friends would take it as well as Ruby and the others did. They'll probably freak out actually."

Esdeath couldn't agree more with Cornelia. "Yeah…especially with what you two done before. Me included and I don't want them freaking out about that." Yeah, they didn't need that part concerning their other friends.

It was unanimous. "Then it's settled. After classes are over, we'll invite Kurome's team into our room. That's when and where we'll tell them the truth. I'll let Kurome know in advance."

That was their plan. Leone only had one worry, though. "Let's just hope they can take it."

 **B**

"So…what is it that Akame's team want with us Kurome? Kinda weird they ask for us all of a sudden."

Kurome was leading her team to her sister's room after she got a text from Akame saying that it was time to tell them. She was still a little unsure about the whole thing but could understand why Akame wanted to tell them. They didn't know it but they had history with Akame's team. Akame included. "You'll see soon enough Chelsea." They stopped in front of ALCE's door. "And we're here." She knocked on the door a few times.

While they were waiting for the door to be answered, Chelsea had thoughts of her own. Ever since Kurome received that text from Akame, she had been acting a little differently. Chelsea wasn't stupid. She's been with Kurome long enough to see certain signs like when was smiling happily at her, it meant she was really pissed off. The door opened to reveal Akame. "Hey there. Brought them as asked."

Akame stepped off to the side. "Come inside."

KRCT accepted the invitation and walked inside the room. They saw the other members sitting on the bottom bunks from both sides. This was actually the first time they've seen ALCE's room and Chelsea couldn't help but laugh. "You know you're allowed to decorate your room right?" She didn't hear a reply so she just decided to ask the question the rest of her team had on their minds. "Alright. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

No one spoke a word about it. Instead, Akame walked over to a corner where she kept Murasame and picked it up to show the other team. She slowly drew the sword out until it was fully revealed. As a sword user herself, Taeko was very impressed at the sword she was seeing. "Quite the sword you have. If I remember right, you used that same sword back at your initiation but haven't used it since."

She was right on the ball there. "Yes. That's correct."

Chelsea crossed her arms at this whole thing. "Can we get to the point of this already? I'm pretty sure you didn't call us over to show us your sword."

Akame knew that. She had to prepare for what they were going to them up ahead. "You're right. Before we get to that, why do you think I haven't used this sword since the initiation?"

It was a good question and they were wondering about that. Rienna decided to give a guess. "Does it have to do with how you killed those Grimm with it? I mean you just attacked them once and they went down after that."

Akame nodded at the answer. "Yes. You see, this sword is too dangerous to be used against others. If it can do what it can to Grimm, I'm sure you know what would happen if the same thing could do to a human." She brought up a pretty good point and explained why she didn't use it since the initiation. "That's because this sword, Murasame is a weapon called an Imperial Arms."

Now questions were being raised. "An Imperial Arms? I've never heard such a thing before."

"Of course, you haven't." Taeko and the other two girls looked over at Leone. "That's because an Imperial Arms isn't from this world."

And even more questions were raised. "Hold on. That doesn't make sense. How can you have a weapon that's from a different worl…d…?" Chelsea slowly realized the answer to her own question. "No way…" Taeko and Rienna continued to look at Akame and started to realize what Chelsea was getting at.

"What you're assuming is correct." Akame sheathed Murasame since they've figured it out. "The truth is…Leone and I are from a world not of this one. What's more is that before we were students, Leone and I were once assassins."

The room was filled with a familiar silence. It was then Chelsea laughed that broke the silence. "Assassins. Yeah, right. Can you actually believe this Kurome?" She looked over to her girlfriend but wasn't laughing. "Kurome?"

Kurome sighed and looked at Chelsea in the eye. "She's serious, Chelsea. What Akame said is true."

Chelsea stopped smiling but still chuckled a little. "Okay, the whole different world is hard enough to believe but assassins? Really? Freaking assassins?! Like you two really-"

"Yes, Chelsea. We did kill people but not the kind you think." Leone interrupted. "The kind we dealt with, they were those who harmed others for the fun of it. In other words, people who deserved what's coming for them."

That didn't make things any better for them. "And that makes what you do justifiable?" Takeo pointed out.

Her response was Leone laughing at her. "I didn't say that now, did I?"

She had a point which meant they fully knew what they were doing. Chelsea was having a harder time trying to keep a straight face. "You got to be kidding me. Just how the hell…I mean…" Something else came to her and looked over at Kurome. "Did you seriously know about this?"

To her horror, Kurome nodded. "Yes. Akame told me everything after our fight in the Vytal Festival. I found it a little hard to believe at first but she and Leone said is true. They were assassins and they did come from another world. It's also true that I am her sister. Even back in her world."

This became all the more confusing to Chelsea and her teammates. "No way. That's bull! I've known you for a long time and I know you're not from another world."

"She's not technically wrong." Chelsea looked back at Akame. "You see, the Kurome you know is different than the one I've known."

Chelsea was getting fed up by all of this. "Just get to the point already."

Akame would do just that. "Fine then. There was a Kurome I knew back in my world and she was my younger sister, blood and all. Not only that, there was you, Chelsea. And Rienna and Taeko."

Taeko felt a little surprised upon hearing that. "Is that…even true?"

Leone nodded at the question. "Uh-huh. In fact, Chelsea was on the same team as me and Akame for a short time. That means…back in our world, you were in assassin same as us. Hell, you racked up as many kills as Akame."

Chelsea certainly did not expect to hear that. Even more, since she was just told she was an assassin one time. "And what about Taeko and Rienna?" For some reason, she felt afraid to know the answer to that.

So did her two teammates but Akame needed to tell them. "For Taeko, we've met before and not just me." She looked over at Taeko. "You've met Cora too." Taeko was surprised to hear that. "And you were the one that killed her."

Taeko's felt her blood run cold when she heard that. She looked over at Cornelia who wasn't even looking at her. "No…" To be told that she was the one who killed the one she loved, she couldn't just believe it. _"Now it makes sense why Cora looked at me the way she did earlier at the Festival. Akame must've told her about this before."_

Unfortunately, Akame wasn't finished yet. "It's true. The two of you were enemies back in my world and I was the one who killed you in return." And that did not make things easier for her. "So you can imagine my surprise when I saw you, Chelsea, and Kurome again back at the Vytal Festival. I felt the same when I saw Cora with my own eyes."

Taeko closed her hand tightly as her breathing became tighter. "Was I one of your enemies that you spoke before?"

To her surprise, she saw Akame shake her head. "No. This was long before I met Leone. Cora and I were part of team called the Elite Seven. Seven individuals who showed remarkable kill ranks. I was naïve and believed what I thought was right but was actually being used. If it makes you feel better, you two were friends before you discovered you were enemies."

It didn't, actually. Taeko was still getting over the fact she actually killed the girl that she loved. _"Cora…"_

Rienna gulped as she was afraid what Akame might've known about her. "And…me?"

In all honesty, Rienna was the hardest one here and Akame knew it. "We didn't know you, per say. However, we did know your father. Bols."

Rienna's eyes widened in shock. "My dad?"

Akame took in a deep breathe. "Yes. I won't beat around the bush so I'll tell you. Bols was one of two targets we were ordered to kill."

Fear ran through Rienna's body after hearing that. "No way. My dad was…"

"He wasn't what you think he is." Leone interrupted again. Rienna looked over at the Faunus blonde. "A friend of ours was abducted once and learned some things about the team your dad was on called the Jaegers. From what he told us, your dad was actually a nice guy. A little creepy with the mask but overall a nice guy."

Rienna was glad to hear that but it still didn't explain why he was targeted. "If he was nice, why did you have to kill him?"

Of course, she would ask that and had the right to know. "They were orders. Before he joined the Jaegers, Bols was part of the incendiary squad that set people and villages on fire. He was a target based on his abilities regardless of him being nice."

Now Rienna was horrified after learning what her father did in another world. It almost seemed unreal to her. "My dad…did all of those things?"

Akame could understand the other girl's reaction. "He was a soldier, Rienna. A soldier is ordered what to do regardless what the order is."

That was something Rienna couldn't argue but the thought of her father burning people alive wasn't what she expected to hear even if it was her father from another world. "And you killed him because of the orders you were given."

"Not exactly." Rienna turned to Akame. "He was killed but it was neither I nor Leone who did. Someone else killed him." She knew where this part was going.

Rienna never felt so afraid but she had to know. "Then who was it?"

Akame was silent for a few seconds before giving the other girl her answer. "One of our own dealt the final blow to Bols and that person was..." She turned to one certain girl. "You, Chelsea." Chelsea's heart dropped and Rienna was horrified. "I'm afraid it doesn't stop there. Shortly after we returned from a mission, we learned soon that a family, a young daughter and her mother were raped and killed beyond comprehension." Rienna couldn't help but feel a very horrible feeling coming over her. "That family belonged to Bols."

Hearing that proved too much for Rienna as she just shut down and dropped to her knees. "Rienna!" Taeko instantly went over to her to see if she was okay.

Unfortunately for them, Akame wasn't done yet. "There's more." The three members didn't know how much more they could take after hearing that bomb about Rienna's family. "Shortly after Bols was killed, you were killed in return, Chelsea." Chelsea completely froze upon hearing that. "And the one who did it was-"

"That's enough, Akame." Akame saw her younger sister turn to her. "I think they've heard enough. If it'll be alright, I'd like to tell the rest of them later on after they've recovered."

Akame nodded at the request. "Of course. I know all of this is hard to take in but what I…Leone had told you is true. You deserved to know the truth of what we knew from before. Take your time."

Kurome was thankful for that and kneeled down next to her teammate. "Come on Rienna." She brought the other girl up with Taeko helping. "Come on. Let's go already." The teamed headed to the door and Chelsea opened it. They soon left the room to return to their own.

Leone sighed when they finally left. "Well…that went as expected and we didn't tell them the other side of it."

Esdeath couldn't help but feel bad for what the other team had to go through. "Do you think they'll be alright? I mean…"

"They had the right to know." Akame spoke. Her grip tightened around the sheath of Murasame. "It was difficult but it had to be done. I don't blame them. This is different from when we told Ruby and the others because they were people we once knew."

Cornelia agreed but that didn't mean she had to like it. "They took it a lot harder than I thought. Not that I blame them. So what happens now?"

It was a question Akame wished to know. "That'll depend on the next time we see them."


	4. Of Being Worthy

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill and/or RWBY. They belong to their original owners

A New Beginning: Life at Shade Academy

Shade Four: Of Being Worthy

Kurome opened the door to their room and entered it while still carrying Rienna. Their dorm room was slightly decorated with several posters plastered on the wall and a makeup kit sitting on one of the desks that belong to Chelsea. Speaking of the girl, Chelsea's mind was racing about what Akame told her, told them about how she and Leone already knew about them before they met them back at the festival. What's more was the truth Akame had told her regarding her teammate's family. "Set her on the bed."

Kurome and Taeko set Rienna on one of the bottom bunks and Kurome closed the door. Soon as she was on the bed, Rienna curled up while her two teammates walked back a couple of steps. They heard her starting to cry as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I want to call my mom. I want to tell her how much I love her." She continued to sob.

Chelsea couldn't blame her for saying that. First, she heard that her dad was killed and then found out something horrible about herself and her mother. While she was feeling bad for her teammate, Chelsea couldn't help but feel a little angry about her girlfriend. "So you knew Kurome?" She turned to her leader. "You knew this freaky truth about us?"

Kurome knew this would happen and sighed. "Yeah, I did."

The other girl closed her hand tightly and glared at Kurome. "Why did you keep something like that from us?"

Her leader looked away. "Would've you believe me anyway? That we were different people from another world and that we were enemies? Besides, we were only going to be at Beacon for the festival. But ever since that happened, they're here with us now and Akame wanted to tell you for some time now."

Chelsea had to admit her leader was right. If Kurome had told her this, she would've laughed it off. But this was no joke. "Back to our fight, when Akame activated her semblance, I saw visions, memories of another person. That person was Akame's real sister Kurome. What they've been through, what they had to do. They fought against each other. Hell, they tried to kill each other because they were enemies." Chelsea gulped at the explanation. Two sisters from a different world who were enemies. She really couldn't think it ended on good terms.

There was one more thing she wanted to know. "Akame was going to tell who killed me. I want to know. Who was it Kurome?" Kurome was hesitated to tell her. She knew Chelsea wouldn't take it well if she told her. "Kurome!"

"It was me." Chelsea quietly gasped at what she heard. "I was the one who killed you. Beheaded, actually and show your head on top of a pike on a building for people to see." Chelsea was silent. She couldn't wrap her mind of what her girlfriend say and what to say to her. "And it wasn't before long I was killed." This time, all of her team were shocked to hear that. "Akame was the one who did it. I should know because I saw it myself."

After hearing that, Chelsea had enough. "I'm sorry. I-I have to go." She hastily went over to the door and opened it. Chelsea quickly left after that.

Kurome started to chase after her. "Chelsea, wait!"

She tried to go after her but Taeko set her arm in front of her leader. "I'll go get her. Stay here with Rienna." She ran out the door chasing after her friend. Kurome still had yet to explain why Akame had to do it but it'll have to wait for another time. She looked over at Rienna who was still sobbing. All Kurome could do was sigh at the current situation.

 **B**

Taeko was running through the halls trying to catch up to Chelsea. While running, she saw two familiar people up ahead and stopped in front of them. "Dew, Gwen."

The two members of NDGO raised eyebrows at the other girl. "Taeko? What are you doing?" Dew asked.

It was good as any for the other girl. "Have you seen Chelsea?"

The two girls looked at each other and then back to Taeko. "Actually, yeah. Not too long ago but she looked a little distressed. What happened?"

Taeko didn't bother to answer Gwen's question. "Let's just say it's a team problem. Did you see where she go?"

Dew nodded at the question. "Yeah. She was headed outside."

It was good enough for Taeko. "Thank you." With those words said, she ran past the other girls.

Both of them thought she and Chelsea were acting a little weird today. "What do you think happened to them?" Dew just shrugged at Gwen's question.

Taeko continued to run until she went pushed through a door leading outside. Once she was outside, Taeko saw Chelsea up ahead sitting near the edge of a ledge with the sun setting. She quietly walked up behind her teammate. "Chelsea?" Taeko stopped just shy behind the other girl and didn't hear a reply. "Are you feeling okay?"

This time, she did hear the other girl scoff. "You know, when I woke up this morning, my only worry was studying enough for Professor Dorothea's test next week. And now learned I was an assassin in another world, I killed my teammate's dad, my girlfriend decapitated me and showed my head on display, and to top it off, Akame was the one who killed her. I'm just abso-freaking-lutely peachy. How about you?"

Taeko could only sigh at her friend's behavior. "I understand that this all hard to take in. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I was the one who killed Cornelia."

Chelsea chuckled at that. "That's gotta be awkward for your girlfriend."

Taeko was caught off guard when she heard that. "What did you-"

"I've seen the way you look at her Taeko. It was the same way I looked at Kurome. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Chelsea sadly sighed. "It's kinda funny, actually. I guess I should've taken her warnings about Kurome having my head seriously after all. Still, after hearing all of that, our name should be team Irony instead considering who we were before. And even after hearing Kurome was the one who killed me…I still love her."

Taeko admired her love and loyalty to her leader ran great and deep. "Perhaps you should go back to her. Before I left, it seemed she still had more to say to you."

Chelsea knew that much. "I will. I just need to wrap my head around this whole thing you know. Let it sink in for a while. Most of all…I really can't believe the fact that Akame killed Kurome. I mean Kurome herself told me they're sisters and she tells me that? What kind of crazy shit happened for Akame to do that? Different world or not, I really can't forgive Akame for doing that to Kurome." She held on her left arm and gripped it tightly.

Taeko could understand what Chelsea was saying. "Fine then. When you're done, we'll be waiting in our room. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She turned around and began walking back to her room.

Chelsea was all alone now with her thoughts. The more she thought about what Akame had done to Kurome, the angrier it made her. _"Akame…"_

 **B**

Half an hour had passed since Taeko came back telling Kurome her girlfriend needed some time to think. They passed the time in comforting Rienna who seemed to be feeling a little better than before. Now all Kurome could do was worry about Chelsea. She wasn't too happy with what Akame had told her before. How she was the one who killed Chelsea in the first place. Since then, Kurome appreciated the other girl all the more. Then there was the part where Kurome had to explain why Akame had to do what she did from before. She could only hope Chelsea would understand. Speaking of the girl, they heard the door open and saw Chelsea walk in. Kurome instantly stood up from her bed. "Chelsea, I-"

Chelsea quickly walked over to the other girl and pulled her into a passionate kiss as her eyes closed. Kurome was taken by surprise but closed her eyes as well while accepting the kiss while Chelsea wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. While Rienna was in awe at the sight, Takeo thought this wasn't the appropriate time but given the circumstances, she'd allowed it. Chelsea soon broke the kiss and both opened their eyes with a loving gleam in them. "Nothing will change how I feel about you. I don't care if we were enemies in another world. To me, you're still the same girl I met and fell in love and nothing is going to change that."

Kurome was more than happy to hear that. Her increased heartbeat was proof enough. "Chelsea…I can explain-"

"And I'll listen but only if you'll listen what I have to say about Akame. Deal?" Kurome nodded. She was just glad Chelsea was giving her a chance to explain. Her only worry was what her girlfriend had to say about Akame.

 **B**

Akame couldn't blame herself for not focusing in her classes. Her conversation with the rest of KRCT was still on her mind and it worried her. What would happen between them now since they knew about their past lives? Even during their combat class, they refused to look at Akame and her team. KRCT didn't eat with them during lunch either. This carried over until the end of the day. As of now, all of ALCE were in their dorm room doing their own thing. Akame was in deep thought with Leone in their bed, Esdeath was reading a book in her bed, and Cornelia was studying Dorothea's latest subject in class at one of the desks. There was an uneasy quietness in the room.

All of a sudden, their door opened and everyone turned their attention to the person who opened it. They were surprised to see Taeko at their doorway and she entered the room. It was the first contact KRCT made with them and Akame immediately jumped out of the bed. So did Esdeath and Cornelia stood up from her chair. "Takeo. What are you doing here?"

Taeko didn't reply as she walked forward to Akame and reached into her pocket. What she pulled out was a folded letter and presented it to Akame. "This is for you. I highly suggest you read it. That's all." Akame took the letter from the other girl.

Taeko turned around and began to walk away. "Hold it!" She stopped once she heard Leone's order. The Faunus blonde stood up from the bed and glared at the other girl. "What the hell? Your team ignores us for the day and now you suddenly show up and hand us a letter? Look, I know your team didn't take what we said about all of you well but come on!"

The other girl continued to keep quiet for several seconds. "Read the letter and then you'll understand." Taeko left the room after saying that.

Cornelia couldn't help but feel saddened by all of this. The girl she loved didn't even acknowledge her. She kinda figured Taeko was still feeling guilty about what Akame said about what happened between them last time but she didn't care about that. All Cornelia cared about was being by Taeko's side. But that would have to come another day. She looked over at her leader. The rest of the team walked up to their leader. "So what does the letter say?"

Akame unfolded the letter and began reading it. What she read made her eyes narrow. Leone knew that look all too well. "What's it say?"

Her girlfriend finished reading the letter and moved it away from her eyes. "It's a challenge…from Chelsea. She wants to meet me at the arena in our combat class at midnight tonight."

Already Leone thought this was weird. "Chelsea's challenging you? What for?"

That was something Akame would like to know. She didn't expect Chelsea of all people wanting to fight her. Esdeath felt a little worried about this. "Uh…isn't it against school rules to be out of our dorms after night? We could get in trouble."

Leone scoffed at that. "Tell that to Chelsea. Looks like she could care less about the school rules. So what are you going to do Akame?" Akame didn't reply as she already knew the answer.

 **B**

Being ex-assassins had it perks as Akame and the rest of her team made it to the locker room where their weapons were being kept at. Shade seemed to be a totally different place at night as it was eerily quiet which scared Esdeath a little. Akame punched in the number code for her locker and opened up to reveal Yatsufusa. She took the sword and set it on her back. All that was left was facing Chelsea. The team still hadn't the foggiest idea of why Chelsea of all people wanted to fight Akame. One thing they were certain of, it wasn't for fun. They left the locker room and made their way to the arena. When they arrived, they saw it was illuminated by the moonlight beaming through the windows around the room shining upon the platform. That was when they saw Chelsea standing in the middle already with her weapons. They didn't expect to see the rest of her team to be here behind her so they basically had the same idea. Chelsea saw them arrive. "So you came. I thought you would."

Akame started to walk down the stairs. "I'm here now so let's get this over with." Leone and the other two girls opted in sitting down at the stands while Kurome and her team walked over to where they were. They sat down not too far from the other team. Akame stepped onto the arena, Chelsea moved over to her side while Akame went to hers. Once they were situated, Akame opted for an answer. "So why are you doing this Chelsea? What made you want to fight me?"

Chelsea didn't let up her stare at the other girl. "Kurome told us everything about you two. About what you went through, what she through, and why you did what you had to do to her."

That saved Akame a lot of time but was still confused by this whole thing. "If you know all of that then why still do this?"

Chelsea grabbed the handles of her fans. "Because you hurt her, that's why." She pulled them out slowly and opened them. "A different world, enemies, I don't care any of that. Kurome says you're her sister and that's fine. The issue for me, though is that even if you are her sister from another world, I won't forgive you for doing that to her regardless of your reasons. What this fight is about is seeing if you're worthy of being Kurome's sister for myself.

Hearing certain words reminded Akame of someone else who spoke those same words. _"I will never forgive you for doing this."_

Leone couldn't help but see the irony in this. "Wow. Even after being told Kurome was the one who killed her, she's still doing this for her."

"Of course." The three members of ALCE looked down over at Takeo and her team. "Chelsea has been with Kurome for a long time. It'll take more then what you said about them for Chelsea to be discouraged. Not to mention she went to great lengths for Kurome in the past."

In short, Chelsea was really head over heels for Kurome. Leone could actually relate. Chelsea pointed one of her fans at Akame. "Here's how this'll work. This'll just be a straight up of fight. No semblances, no tricks. The fight ends when one of us can't continue anymore. Understand."

Akame drew out Yatsufusa. The whole thing seemed simple enough. Although, she knew something like this would happen to her sooner or later. Akame just didn't expect it from Chelsea of all people. She could see how determined the other girl was from looking in her eyes. "Fine then."

Both girls stared each other down while waiting for the other to make a move. Chelsea narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "By the way, that sword you use is cheap as hell." Akame thought she must've been talking about Murasame. With that finally said, Chelsea made the first move and ran toward to Akame with her weapons ready yelling.


	5. On the Same Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill and/or RWBY. They belong to their original owners

A New Beginning: Life at Shade Academy

Final Shade: On the Same Side

"I just wanted to tell you…that I'm in love with you. Please, go out with me!"

Kurome saw Chelsea bow to her after saying those words. This wasn't what her day thought it would turn out to be. The two girls were in a hallway at their school with no one else in sight so it was just them in private. She crossed her arms. "I can't help but feel a little awkward about this. I mean…having a girl of all people confess to me." Hearing that worried Chelsea and stood up. To be honest, she did expect this kind of thing. What worried Chelsea the most was Kurome rejecting her. Kurome saw the fear in the other girl's eyes and waved her hands in front of her. "Don't misunderstand. I just…" She looked away shyly. "Don't have many people confessing to me. Much less a girl. So…"

Chelsea had to ask the question she feared the most. "Do you not like me?"

The other girl turned her head at Chelsea and looked her in the eye. "I didn't say that. We've known each other for a year already. This whole thing is just weird for me. I don't particularly…dislike you. Sure you can be…a little out of it but I do think you're a good person."

Chelsea felt hope growing within. "So…does that mean you'll give me a chance?"

Kurome smiled at the other girl with hands behind her back. "Eh, what the hell. I'll give this whole thing a try."

Chelsea laughed happily as she ran over to Kurome and took her hands within her own. "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it!"

Kurome smiled back at Chelsea. "Hey, come on now. I said I'll give this a shot."

Even still, Chelsea was determined to make this work. "Then I'll make sure I'll do everything I can. Just you wait…"

 _F_

 _"_ _I'll do it all for you."_

Kurome clutched her shirt tightly as she saw the fight unfold before her. Chelsea jumped toward Akame with her fans held high and swung them down upon the other girl. Akame swung Yatsufusa at Chelsea and their weapons struck each other. Akame took a step forward and managed to push her opponent away from her. Soon as Chelsea landed across from Akame, she quickly ran over to where Chelsea was. Chelsea folded up one of her fans and pointed it at Akame. The other girl saw what was at the other end. Chelsea fired a few shots at Akame but she sidestepped to avoid the shots. She approached Chelsea and swung her sword from the side. Chelsea closed her other fan and crossed the two together to block the oncoming attack. Once the two weapons clashed each other, Chelsea had a pretty good idea how strong Akame really was.

The more Kurome watched the fight, the more she didn't like it. _"My girlfriend fighting against my sister. How am I supposed to feel about this?"_

It was obvious to Chelsea that Akame had the strength advantage in this fight. Probably because of all the training she had of being an assassin. Still, that wasn't going to be enough for her to throw in the towel. She jumped to break off the stalemate which caught Akame off guard. Chelsea took advantage of it as she opened her fans back up and charged her opponent. Akame saw the other girl coming at her and prepared to defend against the incoming attack. Chelsea swung both her fans at Akame once she was close enough one after another in a flurry of attacks. Akame was blocking every single of them.

Leone was actually a little impressed she was seeing this. _"Huh. I knew Chelsea's kills stacked up to Akame's but it's weird seeing her fight since she wasn't suited for the front lines. Still…"_

After blocking another of Chelsea's attack, Akame found an opening and thrust her sword at the other girl. Chelsea jumped over Akame to avoid the attack. While over her, Chelsea closed one of her fans and pointed it down at the other girl. Akame rolled forward to evade the attack before Chelsea fired a shot. Akame quickly stood up and saw Chelsea land on the ground. That was when rushed back at the other girl with her sword pulled back. Chelsea opened her fan and decided to save the distance. She ran over to Akame as well. Chelsea attacked with one of her fans from the side and Akame did the same. When the two weapons struck against each other, Chelsea immediately closed her other fan and pointed at the other girl. Akame gasped and instantly delivered a swift kick to Chelsea's side. The attack struck the other girl and it caused her to miss her shot as she was sent away from the other girl. Chelsea groaned in pain and lifted her head only to glare at Akame.

While the fight was a little unnerving, Esdeath couldn't help but feel like something was off. "Why hasn't Akame used any of her moves? She hasn't even extended Yatsufusa this whole time."

She brought up a good point and Leone knew exactly why. "It's because Akame is honoring Chelsea's conditions." The other two members turned to the Faunus blonde. "Chelsea is holding up her side of the bargain so Akame is doing the same. This isn't a fight of who wins and who loses. Like Chelsea said, this is about her seeing if Akame is worthy of being Kurome's older sister."

Esdeath and Cornelia looked back at the fight and saw Akame and Chelsea running into each other again. As soon as they met, they began to exchange attacks wildly at each other. At first, it seemed they were evenly matched but soon Akame began to have the upper hand as her attacks were swifter and Chelsea was having a hard time keeping up. Akame swung her sword from under and broke the exchange. She then spun her body around to deliver another kick straight to Chelsea's midsection. The attack sent her away from Akame and landed on the floor. Chelsea was panting heavily as she stood up. _"Now I can see why Kurome was having such a hard time fighting against her."_ She couldn't help but smile. _"I don't even stand a chance against someone like her. Still…"_ Chelsea stood up. _"I'm not giving up yet."_

Despite being outclassed, Chelsea ran back to her opponent while crossing her arms with her fans. This time, Akame decided to stay and prepare to counterattack. As the other girl neared, Chelsea smiled as she stopped all of a sudden and closed her fans as she pointed both of them at Akame. Akame gasped in surprised as Chelsea fired both of her weapons at her. With a quick reaction, Akame instantly swung her sword up to deflect the bullets. After that, she lunged forward toward Chelsea while slashing at her while passing by. It was a good move on her part but Akame pulled this same kind of trick when she first fought against Taeko. Chelsea groaned in pain but she wasn't going to go down that easily yet. She opened one of her fans and she turned around almost the same time as Akame swinging their weapons until they struck against each other. At that moment, Chelsea pointed her other fan at Akame. Akame had to act quickly and did the only option available to her. She quickly pushed forward while letting go one of her hands from Yatsufusa and grabbed the fan pointing at her. Akame pushed it upward where Chelsea fire off her next shot. With this opening, Akame eased back a little and jumped to deliver a double kick straight to Chelsea's midsection.

Chelsea groaned in pain as the attack struck her and sent her away from the other girl. Akame decided to pursue her opponent while she was down. Chelsea managed to get on one knee before seeing Akame closing in on her. She swung her fan upward once the girl was close enough for the attack but the other girl managed to step back just in time. Chelsea used the momentum from her attack to quickly stand up and continue to attack swinging her both of her fans while spinning her body around. The tactic was actually pushing Akame back as she was busy deflecting the attacks coming from every direction. However, it was only a matter of time before she caught on the pattern of attacks. As soon as Chelsea made another body turn, Akame quickly made a sweeping kick and Chelsea fell down to the ground. Akame immediately stepped on her downed opponent and had Yatsufusa near to the side of Chelsea's neck. All Chelsea could do was stare into Akame's crimson eyes which had a deadly look in them. "You lose."

Chelsea sighed as she lowered her head to the ground and closed her eyes. "Fine. Just promise me you won't hurt Kurome like you did last time."

Akame removed her sword from the other girl's neck. "I won't make the same mistake." After hearing that, Kurome sighed as she was relieved this fight was finally over. Akame stepped back as Chelsea stood up and set her fans. Akame was just looking at the other girl with a blank expression. "You did all of this for Kurome?"

Chelsea stared back at the other girl. "Of course. She's important to me. Even after what you told me about what happened to us, my feelings for her will never change."

Akame could see it in Chelsea's eyes and couldn't help but smile. "I think Kurome couldn't find someone else better for her." The other girl didn't quite expect to hear that. Neither were the rest of girls. "To be honest, Kurome was always the cuter one. I can see why you fell for you."

"Okay, that's bullshit!" Everyone turned to Leone who was standing up. "You're way more cute then Kurome!"

Rienna couldn't help but snicker at the declaration while everyone else didn't know what to think about that. Akame cleared her throat to attract everyone's attention and looked over at her. "If you feel that strongly about Kurome, then I can trust you."

Chelsea was glad to hear that. At least they agreed with each other. With the fight over now, all that was left was to go back to their rooms before they were caught. "Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

Too late and Kurome knew they were busted. "Tch. Great. It's the night janitor."

Everyone saw a flashlight being waved until it was shone upon them all. "That's strange. I thought students weren't allowed be out of their rooms after dark."

After the janitor lowered his flashlight, Leone gasped at who he really was. _"No way."_ The night janitor was none other than the former Prime Minister Honest. Turned out she wasn't far after all. Akame was just as surprised to see him.

Honest narrowed his eyes at the girls. "Alright, what in the world are all of you doing here? You should know any activity after dark is against school rules. I will have to report this to your teachers."

Leone's first instinct was to bash his face in like before but Kurome had a different plan. "Or you can keep quiet if I give you this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coupon of sorts. Kurome began to walk up the stairs and soon in front of the janitor. She presented the coupon to him. "This is a coupon for the all you can eat buffet place in town. Pretend you didn't see us and it's yours."

Team ALCE was a little skeptical about this bribe. That is until they saw the janitor happily grabbing the coupon. "Deal! You were never here in the first place." He chuckled happily at the coupon in his hands.

Kurome smiled at the successful bribe and turned to everyone. "Let's get out of here." Everyone didn't argue with it and walked over to Kurome. Once they all gathered, they started to leave the arena.

Leone looked behind to see Honest still giddy about his bribe. She still had the urge to pummel the guy after what he did in her world but he was a janitor of all people and couldn't do much. There was one thing that bothered her, though. "So…did you expect to run into that guy tonight?"

Kurome giggled at the question. "Pretty much just in case. This isn't the first time we encountered him and he's pretty easy to bribe when it comes to food so there's no worry at all." Seems there was one thing that hasn't changed about Honest. Thankfully, it was just bribes of food. "Let's just head back to our dorm rooms and then you can tell us the rest of your story in the morning. How's that sound?"

Akame smiled at her sister's suggestion and nodded. "Yes, of course."

 **B**

The weekend came and ALCE and KRCT were making good use of their time. Both teams were in ALCE's room sitting on the carpet in a circular fashion. Most Akame and Leone explaining their whole story to the other team right down to the small details. KRCT was a little more accepting of the whole thing but still couldn't believe some parts of it. Chelsea held up her hand. "Okay…let me see if I understand all of this. You and Leone were in a team of assassins that was part of some Revolutionary Army that wanted to overthrow this Empire which was corrupted. And Akame was part of a team that belonged to the Empire but defected all in order to save Kurome who was being experimented on. And you used weapons called Imperial Arms that are like super ancient."

Leone nodded at the crude summary. "Basically, yeah."

Rienna groaned at the whole thing. "My head hurts hearing all of that."

Kurome chuckled at the whole thing. "Let's not forget Akame and Leone pretty much people who were both ally and enemy. Esdeath, for example, was a general who was the strongest of the Empire and apparently, a psycho murderer hell-bent on death and bloodshed."

Esdeath facepalmed at the explanation. "You didn't have to put it that way."

Kurome continued on. "There's also the fact that some of our teachers were once your enemies. And our headmistress was once your leader of this group of yours. That sound about right?"

This time Akame nodded at her sister. "Yes, that's correct. It's been surprising to see many familiar faces in this world. Especially Honest."

The other girls were quite surprised to hear so many details about him and they weren't all that good either. "Hard to believe our janitor of all people used to be a person like that. Kinda makes me glad who he is now." Rienna pointed out.

Chelsea has been meaning to ask her question for a while. "How did you end up in our world in the first place?"

Leone was glad the other girl asked. "It kinda all started when Akame and me met up with each other at this forest which is said to have some deity or guardian looking over it. What I've heard that it hears someone's cries for help or hear a wish, it'll help out. Akame wished that the both of us could start over someone where else. After that, we fell asleep and the next the thing we knew, we woke up in the Emerald Forest. And that's how we arrived here."

It was a strange tale but after what they told KRCT the rest of their story, they had no choice but to believe it. "Guess you got your wish after all huh?" Kurome guessed.

Akame smiled at that. "I believe so. After living a life of an assassin, not knowing what'll happen at the end of the day, without seeing your own future, I was glad to arrive in this world and have a future I can finally see."

She suddenly felt Leone wrap an arm around her neck and brought Akame close into her. "And it's all the better since I'm here with you, huh?" Leone grinned.

Akame did enjoy that little fact. Being in this world with Leone made it all the better. More so since they are now together. "Yes. And…" She looked around the room to see the friends they've made thus far. "Seeing so many familiar faces that I'm glad to see again. Some more than others." Esdeath had a feeling her leader was referring to her but could understand.

Kurome could also understand why her sister would say those words. "I don't blame you for saying that. From what everything you told us, I can see why you feel that way. Although, what you said about your previous team, it sounded like you had some fun with them."

Leone chuckled at that. "Yeah…good times but we have all of you now. Plus everyone else we've met before."

After hearing about meeting previous people the two former assassins had encountered, Takeo did think of something. "Judging what you told us about meeting those you have encountered before, I would say this is something possibly close to reincarnation."

Chelsea groaned at that while rolling her eyes. "Really? You're bringing that up?"

Cornelia was actually a little interested in that. "Reincarnation? What do you mean?"

Chelsea thought to explain to save some time. "First off, Taeko takes this spiritual stuff seriously which is kinda hilarious. Second, she believes reincarnation is where a person can be reborn after dying in their previous life. Kinda stupid huh?"

Crude as the explanation was, she wasn't off. Still didn't stop Taeko from hitting her. "That aside, it does make the most sense how we are able to meet once again."

Leone was on the same boat as Chelsea. "Come on. I know it's weird seeing all of you again but really? Reincarnation? In a different world no less?"

"How else would you call it?" Taeko asked.

"Weird coincidence." Leone replied.

Despite this whole thing, Akame couldn't help but smile. "However you want to call it, we're all here now and that's what matters." She looked at Taeko. "There was something you told me before Taeko after the first time we've fought."

Taeko seemed curious. "Oh? And what was that?"

Akame closed her eyes. "You said to me that you hoped in the next life, we could be on the same side until the end." She opened up her eyes. "And I for one am glad that came true."

Chelsea giggled at that. "Yeah, that would be something you'd say."

Takeo would have to agree. "Then I am glad that came true too."

That was probably what made Akame the happiest. Those who were once her enemies, some, unfortunately, were now allies which she was very grateful of. In a way, her wish was more than fulfilled. However, there were new enemies she would have to face in this world. One in particular and it was her that shattered everything. Thinking about her still made Akame angry that she took so much from not only her but everyone else she knew. The worst of it all was that she was still out there. Waiting, biding her time and plotting something else. But there was nothing Akame could do for the time being. All she could do was wait which Akame hated the most. "Akame?" Her train of thought was interrupted by Kurome and looked over at her. "Are you feeling alright? It looks like you have something on your mind."

Akame just smiled and closed her eyes while shaking her head. She opened her eyes to look at her sister. "It's nothing to be concerned about. Don't worry." Whenever she says something like that, Leone knew something was up.

The answer seemed to be enough for Kurome. "If you say so. Now that we're all on the same team, let's hope it works out better this time around, okay? All of us are here with you."

Akame couldn't agree more to that. "Indeed and thank you. All of you." One thing was for sure. She wasn't alone. Not only she had Leone by her side but the people she had met along the way including her younger sister. It was difficult losing Beacon and the friends she had made but Akame had to go on no matter what. Just until something else comes along. And when that happens, Akame and everyone else wouldn't waste a second to jump at the chance. Until then, she'll spend all the time she had with the people and the students at Shade Academy.


End file.
